You and me
by deadb4credits
Summary: The first time Kurt and Blaine grant their hands "visas to travel south of the equator".


The room is so hot. Or maybe it's just Kurt that's burning up, because his skin really does sort of feel on fire everywhere Blaine touches. And he really doesn't want him to stop, even though it's out of his comfort zone and his hands are shaking, but really, it just feels too good. Especially Blaine's hand under Kurt's tee, the fingers stroking the skin, slowly working their way up to Kurt's ribs. His own hands feel useless and clumsy and he really hopes they're not sweaty or cold or anything horribly embarrassingly like that, because he wants to make Blaine feel like he does right now, every touch making him want to be closer to Blaine.

Blaine tugs at Kurt's shirt collar, fingers hooked in the fabric and a question in his gaze.

"Is it alright if I take this off you?"

"Oh- yeah, yeah, that's fine," the words are so out of breath and Kurt can already feel the embarrassment rolling through him but Blaine just smiles, kisses him and helps Kurt sit up so he can get the shirt off.

He doesn't feel naked or exposed or anything that he thought, he-he feels safe and the way Blaine is looking at him now, eyes so dark and mouth slightly open boosts Kurt's confidence.

"Your turn," and this time he sounds less like a frightened lamb.

If possible, Blaine's eyes grow even darker as he strips his own top off and Kurt really can't help but moan as the skin is exposed, muscles moving flawlessly beneath skin as Blaine pulls him in for a kiss. Their chests are pressed together, hands roaming everywhere and it's making Kurt's head spin in the most glorious way and he just wants so much imore/i.

They fall backwards and all of Blaine's weight is pressing Kurt into the mattress, but it's so utterly marvellous that he can't even complain, not even when Blaine accidentally jabs him in the side with a pointy elbow.

Blaine deepens the kiss, his tongue doing wonderful things to Kurt's own and his hands, oh god his ihands/i are everywhere; in Kurt's hair, stroking his neck, smoothening down his chest, teasing his waistband and squeezing his ass.

With fumbling fingers Kurt manages to open Blaine's jeans, with some more fumbling they're off, on the floor somewhere, and Kurt's heart is beating like a drum, he can barely feel anything else until Blaine's hand is suddenly on his cock and ifuck/i.

The world narrows down to the feeling of Blaine's warm fingers and his intense eyes, never looking away from Kurt.

"Oh god," he isn't aware he spoke until Blaine looks a bit worried, brow creased.

"Is it okay?"

"Yes, oh god yes, more than okay!" With the statement he grabs the back of Blaine's head and pulls him down for a kiss, desperately trying to get out of his tight jeans at the same time.

There's no more talk after that, not anything that makes much sense anyway, there's too much skin to explore, too many sounds to collect. And Kurt quickly finds himself loving every little sound Blaine makes, the breathy sigh when Kurt kisses him on the neck, the low, so low, moan he causes when he presses his groin into Blaine's and igod/i it makes Kurt moan too.

It's all a blur lust and love and a desire so huge that it's threatening to explode Kurt's chest, but instead he throws his head back because Blaine just feels so good and he can't stop and- before he knows it he's coming, the world dissolving into heat and glory and pleasure like he's never know it before.

When the room flickers into existence again Blaine's head is buried in the nape of Kurt's neck, his lips and mouth doing wonders and his hips jerks a few more time and then he's coming too, teeth biting down. There'll be bruises in the morning and Kurt can't wait to see them and know that Blaine left them on him.

"That- that was amazing," A gorgeous smile greets him when Kurt's eyes flutter open.

They're lying side by side and yeah there's a sticky mess and they should probably clean up but right now Kurt just wants to stay in the moment, fall to the bottom of Blaine's eyes.

"I love you."

"I love you too."


End file.
